


琴房

by choosexix



Series: 狩猎者 [2]
Category: Zhang Yi Xing|Lay - Fandom, 张艺兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosexix/pseuds/choosexix
Series: 狩猎者 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649416
Kudos: 3





	琴房

你住不惯学校宿舍索性出来租房自己住，你刚搬到这里一段时间，对面邻居的房子改造过，你总能透过玻璃看到里面的放着钢琴的房间，你会看到他坐在钢琴椅上，背对着你，他大概是一个人住。

你不认识他，但他很漂亮所以你记住他了。你在小区里遇见他和别人交谈，声音都是柔柔的，然后你回家习惯性的看对面琴房，发现是他坐在那弹钢琴。可你从没和他直接见过面，他大概都不知道自己有个新邻居。

你会不由自主的盯着他看，你在家里就只能看到他的上半身，他往往穿着一件浅色毛衣。洁白干净无瑕，看美人是一种享受，你能盯很久。

但你很少看到他弹琴，他总是很累的样子，有时候会趴在琴上休息，要不就是在琴房里来回走走又坐下。你连他钢琴上放置的矿泉水瓶都看的一清二楚，瓶子很好看，表面有凹凸不平的霜花装饰，顶端戴着小王冠。那瓶水被打开了，但里面的水一直都是满的。并且一般他弹琴的时候瓶子就拿下去，这可能是个小习惯。

学校有事，你一直拖到快两点才回来，你往常这个时候都在午休。你到家门口，发现邻居的门没关紧，你没多想准备开门回家，但你扭头看了眼琴房，他在里面。你突然不想进去，就靠在门口看他。在门口看得比在家里更清楚，角度也不同，你能看到他的侧面。

只是你看了一会儿就有点奇怪了。

他确实没在弹琴，他的手放在下面，微微昂着头，坐姿和你在家里看到的背面一样，你能看到他的喉结来回滑动，皱着眉好像很难受的样子，你有点担心他，走近看他到底什么情况。  
然后你看到了那个玻璃矿泉水瓶。  
他穿了白色的毛衣，下身光裸，柔嫩白腻的双腿大开着，玻璃瓶被他双手握着含着满瓶的水插到了他的……下身。

他的阴茎直直的立着，那尺寸在你看来十分可爱。孤零零的伫在那，他也不碰。然后你又看清了他用修长的手指在小穴上方来回揉捏那颗鲜红的小豆子。你奇怪他没有囊袋，这时他把那双白玉腿叉的更开，你看得更清楚了，感叹竟是如此妙人！

玻璃瓶插入得地方，更准确的讲是阴道。他稍微俯着身，一手艰难的抽插瓶子，不知是矿泉水还是别的液体顺着动作沥沥往下流，下身挺着腰往瓶子上送，雪白的臀部在椅子上磨的发红，挤的扁扁的看着很有手感。

他那只手像是不够用似的，一会儿抚揉阴蒂一会儿撸动阴茎偶尔还谈到后穴搅动两下。但面上只是轻启朱唇，半阖双目，身体略有颤抖，站在远处看什么都看不出来，原来是只骚浪的小白兔，琴房里面想必更妖娆。

你看他的嫩蕊把瓶子吞进去大半，凹凸不平的霜花印来回摩擦内壁，他来回晃动了下突然跪下躺到地毯上，他开着大腿反复扭腰晃动，瓶子里的水混着淫液从他的肚子到瓶子来回咣当。他可真是快活极了，看得你胯下又硬又痛，你每次看他在琴房，他都是在自慰，他享受这种被别人看着自慰的快感，真是浪货，他肯定每次都把门打开等着别人进去狠操他一顿，毕竟下面两个穴怎么能满足呢，说不定他屁股后面也插着什么玩意儿，不然水怎么多的直往地下流。

你应该进去然后把你硬的灼热的鸡巴插进去，他肯定会爱死这根东西，然后每天在门口张着腿露出娇穴等你去操他。

于是你进去了，房间布局都是一样的，你找到琴房在门口停下。你看到他换了个姿势，他直直跪在地上，嫩白的双腿像合不上一样露出中间薄红的穴蕊，像是呼吸一般，正就着瓶口一下下的吞吐着，大概是使不上力腰肢纤细不停摆动。他一手扣着穴口前的充血的红珠，一手抚揉阴茎，阴茎前端流出淫液嗒嗒往下流，染得淡粉色的柱体一片水光。

你又看他扣蹭阴蒂的手分出又中指往下探，触到瓶口溜着边插进去，手上反复动作带出阵阵水声，喘息渐急，娇声呻吟起来。  
“嗯…哈啊……啊……”  
一声比一声绵长，你盯着他入神，仿佛在看仙子自亵，仙子抬头看你一眼，你恍然出神，看他捏着穴前的阴蒂，尖叫着达到高潮。  
“啊——哈啊、啊——”  
阴茎射出浊液，穴里淫水啵啵往下流把瓶子都灌满了。

你走进去，看他软瘫在地上，敞着腿露出还插着玻璃瓶的红穴，你通过瓶子看那红穴一张一合的翕动着，他半眯着眼看你却不理你，慵懒的像只猫。  
你扶起浑身无力的他，给他脱下毛衣，让他跨坐在你的腿上，你拔出玻璃瓶对着他的红润的嘴巴灌进去，他摇头躲也没躲过，被你掐着嘴硬灌下去。  
“你干什么，唔——”

他声音也跟小猫似的，眼里像是噙着泪，委屈的责问你。你也没特殊癖好，但对着他，你忍不住的想蹂躏他。他微张着嘴顺气，你不再磨蹭一口吻上去，和他在唇齿间纠缠。两根手指轻松撑起穴口，肉刃对准整根嵌入。他闷哼一声，小穴紧紧的吸着你，里面温暖湿热，你还没怎么动，他差点就把你吸射，你拍了他蜜桃一样的小屁股让他放松些，揉捏几下手上传来震感，他屁股你果然有东西。你伸手出手指进入他后面的销魂处，合着跳蛋来回戳刺，腰上大力动作起来。

他随着你的动作来回摆动，很快引着你找到敏感处，你用力往哪一处顶，顶的他浑身抖动，手上不也闲，一手探寻后穴秘宝，一手弹撩敏感至极的阴蒂。很快他就浪叫出来，他受不了这种，他个人玩着远没有你这样来的刺激。

“啊——轻点…嗯啊、啊……”

你知道他舒服的很，你要停下来他肯定张嘴就骂你不管用。他的呻吟声突然增高，后穴猛地一缩死死箍着你的手指，你知道你寻到宝藏了。你把他重重地托起又放下，插到前所未有的深度，蜜穴里的淫水把你的鸡巴淋得湿透，引出啪啪水声。你看他白皙的身子上两点殷色果实，低头含住，惹出一阵惊呼。

“啊哈、别…碰哪里啊——”

胸脯白白软软的如同刚发育的少女。他的身子真是极品。你用嘴巴含住他整个乳房，用牙齿在上面慢慢划蹭，最后轻轻咬住乳头慢慢一扯，他身上小嘴都会一紧，同时他用那把娇嗓喊出细细的呻吟，听得你想射，而他还会反射性的夹动蜜穴，用力吸裹着你的巨物，你往后稍撤，他先是摆腰追你的鸡巴，然后撅着屁股往你手指上送，他自己被你的手指戳到后穴敏感处浑身震颤，夹得你更爽了。

他真是个尤物。身上哪点都是好的，哪点都不多余，腾出手随便摸两把皎白的后背都能扭的像条蛇。  
“哈…哈啊……你快点、快点、射”  
他边说你边往上顶，你的阴毛随着动作刮磨到他的小豆子，他爽的连话都说不整了。  
“嗯嗯呃…啊…快点射嗯——哈啊……想尿啊、啊——”

你听他这样说，就越是不想停。可他到底是什么东西做的，你只是听他破碎的语调都想射出来，他随便用小穴夹你两下好几次差点精关失守。你看他被尿液憋的鼓起的小腹，你想如果射在里面，他会不会怀孕。他一定会的，他下面像泄洪一样水不停的往下淌，他会吃下你的精液怀上你的孩子，然后大着肚子和你做爱，蜜穴依旧紧致，没吸两下就让你缴枪放精，精液淋到他的穴口一片白花花。你突然有点好奇他是怎么尿的，于是你慢悠悠的顶着他说：“你现在坐在我的鸡巴上尿出来。”

你说话呼气吹到他乳尖，又搞得他浑身激灵。他整个人昏沉的倒在你身上，他确实没力气了，也没有再理你，喘着气小声嘤咛。你知道他是真的憋不住了，身下骚穴咬的死紧，爽的你随时都能射出来，但你偏不想放过他，捻搓阴蒂的手指往下挪，找到尿道小孔搔了两下。你听到他猛地抽口气。急促的连续呻吟出声。

他的阴道随着你这两下用力绞起来，你被他这两下绞的差点泄力，真是个妖精。你又抽动一下深深没入。他扭了两下摊到你怀里痉挛着，前后两张小嘴狠狠吸着你，眼睛红红的，他忍不住了。

你又含上他的乳尖，牙齿咬住缓缓往外拉，他下面你两根手指夹着阴蒂同时扯着，另外只手的手指插在后穴，隔着肠道加快速度按摩他的前列腺，你用无名指的指甲又搔了下蜜穴前的尿孔。

“嗯、嗯唔——啊、啊——”

娇吟由胸腔至喉间。他底下已是泛滥成灾，尿液浇湿你的裤裆，淫液把你的鸡巴淋的水滑，双腿夹紧你的腰，前面后面两张甜穴抽搐似的狠绞着你，你混着他的淫液把精液一股一股的射到他子宫深处。你用手指堵住他还在喷尿的尿孔，淡黄色的液体顺着你的手指往外喷流，他崩溃的摇着头，泪水顺着下巴滴在你胸前。你们俩的胯下一片湿黏，骚穴还在一阵阵的吸你的鸡巴。

他断断续续尿了好几股，你继续按摩着他的蜜豆，一股骚味儿在你们中间蔓延开来，你又硬了。


End file.
